


Kara the puppy

by itsgaydude



Series: Supercorp oneshots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is literally a puppy, Prompt Fic, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgaydude/pseuds/itsgaydude
Summary: Prompt by WitchkittySupergirl is hit by a beam from a shape-shifting alien and is transformed into a dog because it was the only creature close to them and she tries to find Alex but instead she ends up in front of Lena's office and the latter finds her and decides to adopt her. Kara wanted to find Alex but Lena wouldn't let her out of her sight and she was guiltily digging the attention. after a while Kara finds out that Lena is in love with her and discovers that she feels the same so she tries desperately to go to the DEO for a cure and she comes back to Lena and tells her that she loves her in return.orKara is turned into a puppy. Lena adopts her and she spends most of her time struggling to fix this and enjoying being around Lena. The CEO accidentally admits to her feelings to her new pet and Kara confronts her about it once she's in her own body again.





	Kara the puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a funny prompt. It's really silly and I hope it makes you guys smile.

This was not how Kara expected her day to go. In fact, this was more like a weird dream she would have. Or maybe it was a dream. That would be great.

Okay, that's wishful thinking because she remembers exactly how she got there. Supergirl had been fighting an alien with a particular set of powers. It could shoot a beam that caused you to shape shift into whatever creature was closest to you. Which she could handle, had it not been for the dog near her. So there she was floppy ears, paws, and a tail. Running away confused and trying to avoid becoming a worm or anything even worse.

Suddenly she hit something. Or someone. She definitely recognized that smell and it only took her looking up to know who it was. She barked, not that it was her intention. Kara was only trying to speak but it didn't seem to be working.

Oh, Rao. She needed to get to the DEO, find Alex and fix this mess.

Only her best friend seemed to have different plans for her. Apparently, in her confusion, she must have followed the familiar scent and had ended up in front of L-Corp so now Lena was picking her up. Which was weird. It made more sense when Kara was Supergirl and she picked Lena up in several dangerous situations. While this one was simply weird.

She tried to tell her that she needed to get to Alex but all that came out was desperate barks. Lena took it as distress and started to pet her while letting her know that she would take good care of her. 

Definitely not how she thought her day would go.

They entered the car and Lena set her on the seat beside her, looking over with a warm smile. Kara always loved that particular one. She smiled but it probably didn't look much like a smile at all. But Lena seemed amused which caused her to tilt her head. Only making Lena smile even more.

"Could you please stop by a veterinarian? I want to check if it has an owner."

Kara took a frustrated deep breath and let herself flop into the seat. She was right next to Lena, her hand holding her in place. She placed her head on her paws which was a weird thing to do and Kara was definitely still in shock about what was going on.

They stopped after a while and Lena held her again, taking her to the vet. Kara understood now why animals hated it. There were all these smells and sounds. It was scary and what if they gave her a shot? 

She tried to speak again but all that came out were barks that only caused Lena to smile and tell her it would be okay. Not helpful, Lena. Not helpful at all.

Luckily there were no shots and all they did was check if she had an owner, which she did not. Well, not she. The dog. The one she looked like.

So Lena, because she is awesome, decided to adopt her. Okay, that was great and all if she were actually a dog but she wasn't and Kara wanted to find Alex. So she might have tried to run for it. Which did not work. She might have hit a glass door by accident and got caught by a worried Lena who tried to hold her laughter.

It hurt though, that's for sure. And she made a noise that showed that.

So now she was on a leash. This was definitely weird.

Lena bought her all that was necessary for a dog. She would make a great pet owner and Kara would make sure she told her so when she went back to normal.

So a while later they were entering Lena's apartment. Somewhere she hadn't been. Usually, they met somewhere else. Anywhere else, actually.

When they entered Kara couldn't keep herself from looking around, taking in the sight of the apartment that belonged to her best friend. 

Lena closed the door and took her leash off, finally allowing her to walk freely. She proceeded to set up space for her things. Water and food. Which Kara wasn't too happy about eating. It did not look as good as human food. 

But she didn't pay much attention to it, instead, she started walking through the apartment, getting to know where her friend lived. It was nice and it looked modern but more like a home than Kara would have predicted. 

A few minutes later Lena found her, as she was trying to push the door to check that room. 

"No. That's my office. You can't go in there. You'll make a mess."

Kara tilted her head curiously to Lena until she remembered that yes, dogs normally did make a mess. From what she knew though, not that she had much experience with dogs at all. Never having had one as a pet.

Lena closed the door and stared at her seriously. "We need to find you a name." 

Kara said her own name but it was useless, a bark left her mouth instead.

Her friend chuckled at the response and moved to the living room, clearly calling her by tapping her hands on her legs the way people usually do to call dogs. Kara chuckled to herself. She was adorable.

But she did as expected and clumsily followed the woman. It was very difficult to walk with four legs. Plus, they were tiny legs. She might have even tripped twice, causing Lena to chuckle.

The television was on and there was news on Supergirl. She knew the woman wanted to find the name for her but she wasn't a pet. Maybe with this names conversation, she could hint that she was actually Supergirl. That could work. So she ran to the television, nearly falling on her face. Jumping excitingly at it and yelling, only it came out as loud barks.

"I see you're a Supergirl fan." Lena said with a laugh. "How about Krypto?" 

Kara turned around to face Lena, wanting to ask why that name. She barked again instead.

"Krypto it is." Was her response. "That's where Supergirl is from. Well, it's actually called Krypton but Krypto sounds nice."

Did she know that because of Lex? Probably. She figured he would know more than the average person.

Kara gives up as the news stop showing the footage. Instead, she walks up to the couch where Lena is sitting, her shoes left on the floor as she got comfortable. But the couch is so tall that she struggles to climb it. Falling instead but continuing to try.

"You're a persistent one, aren't you?"

She looked at her friend before trying again.

"I don't think you're supposed to let dogs do this but I suppose it can stay between us." She spoke before picking her up and holding Kara in her lap.

This was so weird yet she was in Lena's lap and Lena was petting her and somehow it didn't feel bad at all.

She must have fallen asleep because next thing she knew it was dark and Lena wasn't close to her anymore. She was actually eating dinner on her own while reading something on her laptop. Probably work related. 

Kara jumped out of the couch, falling on her face. She was not good at this small sized four paws thing.

"Of course I adopted a dog that can't run or do anything physical without falling. We have a lot in common, Krypto." She said shaking her head. 

She barked, trying to let Lena know that it was very difficult to be a dog and she was very small. It was no use.

Instead, she walked to her, feeling hunger and wanting to avoid eating her food. She barked, clearly requesting human food instead.

"I don't think so, buddy. You have your own food."

Good thing Kara could completely nail the puppy face so a few minutes later she was eating human food. 

"It's a one time thing. I can't end up killing you."

Kara barked in response before continuing to eat.

Soon Lena was in her room and allowed her to sleep in her bed. After some failed tries of hers to climb it. Kara didn't want to sleep in the living room alone. Although, she did curl up at the end of the bed.

The next morning Lena was getting ready for work and she thought that maybe she could escape once she opened the door, which she tried to do. But she was too small and Lena easily caught her.

"I guess I'm going to have to take you to work today."

And so she did.

It would have been the perfect opportunity to run if it weren't for that damn leash. She tried though, much to Lena's annoyance.

While in the office she sat down close to Lena as she worked. Mostly staring at her. 

After a while Lena stopped working, taking a quick break to check her phone. Was she texting someone? It looked like it. 

"Let's take a photo of you to send Kara." She announced and Kara reacted to her name with an excited bark.

Lena took several photos, clearly finding her cute. Kara would be happy about that if it weren't for the fact that she was currently a puppy.

"She's going to love you, Krypto." Lena said as she sent the photo. Smiling at her. "Not that she could ever hate any pet. Or anyone. She's too full of love, brightness and everything good in the world." 

Her friend sighed and it was filled with something. Maybe love? They were best friends after all.

Kara's tail was moving and she couldn't stop it. Probably because she was so happy to hear those words coming from her friend.

Once she could Kara tried to run again but was stopped by the secretary. 

Betrayal. She had brought that secretary coffee so many times yet she had just ruined her escape.

Kara spent the rest of the day with Lena. Mostly staring at her and trying to get her attention. She liked it when her friend would play with her and laugh. It was nice to see her have fun instead of always working.

The worst parts of this whole thing were when she was taken for a walk. It was embarrassing, to say the least. And of course, when she had to eat that dog food. It really wasn't as good as human food and she made sure to complain to Lena about that.

She would be lying if she said that she did not enjoy Lena's company and attention. Maybe even a bit too much since she should be trying harder to find Alex.

They were back in Lena's apartment after a day working and her friend decided to watch a movie. She had settled for a movie that surprisingly, had romance. Kara didn't take Lena for one to watch romantic movies.

They were cuddling while watching and Kara was splitting her attention between the movie and Lena who was smiling and looking sad at the appropriate times. This was a new side of her that Kara hadn't seen.

"I'm glad I found you, Krypto." She spoke after the movie was over. "It's lonely to always be alone." 

Kara tilted her head wondering why she hadn't spoken about that with her.

Lena sighed before laughing. "I fall for actual human puppy Kara Danvers and then adopt an actual puppy to keep me company. I guess puppies might be my weakness." 

Wait, what? Lena liked her? Lena Luthor liked her? Did she really like Kara Danvers? She- no way.

"Let's go sleep, Krypto."

So they did and all Kara could do was lay in Lena's bed and go over their interactions and how she could have possibly missed that the feelings she had were mutual.

She really had to fix this.

Kara formed a plan. She would create a distraction. And she would run.

So when Lena opened the door for them to take a walk she might have tripped her. She didn't want to hurt her but maybe cause her to stumble and let go of her leash. Which she did and Kara ran as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, she didn't have her Kryptonian stamina and it took her hours to get to the DEO.

She found a way to sneak in. Because yes, she could definitely be sneaky.

Of course, she was found right after by a DEO agent. Kara cursed at him more than she should have. Or a fair amount considering the situation. All coming out in angry barks. Only she wasn't all that intimidating like that.

That was when J'onn stopped the agent. Telling him to let her go. She wondered if her temporary form had caused his abilities to work on her.

"Yes, Supergirl. I know it's you."

She had never been so relieved. In fact, she jumped around, her tail moving way too fast.

"We have been trying to find you but I see you were safe. While you were gone we found a way to reverse what the alien did to you. Come with me."

J'onn spoke, moving to where Alex and Winn were.

"I found her. Or she found us."

Winn and Alex looked at her and then at each other, both starting to laugh loudly a second later. 

"Oh my God. She's a literal puppy." Winn cried out, between laughs.

Alex could barely stand from laughing so hard. She pulled out her phone and proceeded to take photos and videos of Kara as she barked at them trying to make them stop. It only made it worse.

"I found your new contact photo, sis." 

Kara growled at them. Not amused. It also did not help. In fact, Winn was now literally crying from laughing so hard and J'onn joined in but more discreetly.

It took them a few minutes to calm down but once they did Alex showed her the gun they created to reverse the situation.

In an hour she was good as new, back in her own body and all done with the tests she had to go through to make sure everything was back to normal.

After yelling at Winn and Alex she realized that there was something she had to do.

But first, she needed to make a stop.

She arrived at Lena's apartment not an hour later, knocking and waiting for her to allow her inside. She hadn't been there and shouldn't have known its location but she was going to be honest with her so there was no use in pretending.

"Kara. What are you doing here?" Lena looked like a mess. A crying mess. Although she seemed to have tried to clean up her tears.

"Are you okay?"

Stupid question. Of course, she's not. She lost Krypto.

"Yes. I- you've seen my texts? I lost her."

Kara sighed, she had checked the messages and seen the photo she had been sent. It was adorable. "Krypto?" She held out the dog she had been holding behind her back. The one she had been turned into.

Lena nodded, finally closing the door behind them, leading them to the living room. "I'm the worst pet owner. I'm so sorry, Krypto. I'll be a better owner from now on." Holding her dog tightly now.

She sat on the couch she was now familiar with and gave her a small smile. "About that..."

Her friend looked at her curiously, sitting beside her. Letting go of the dog that simply started walking around the apartment.

"I'm Supergirl and I know I should have told you before but I didn't. I was scared you'd be in even more danger because you're my best friend and people could use you to hurt me so I wanted to protect you. I should have told you before and I'm sorry."

Lena held her hand, smiling. "I know, Kara. And it's fine. I figured you'd tell me whenever you were ready but I've known all along."

Kara processed her words and then smiled, feeling more at ease. "Good."

"Now, how exactly does that relate to my dog?"

She started fidgeting nervously, feeling herself blushing. "You see... There was an alien and he had this beam that could make people shape shift and it hit me. I was disoriented and confused so I just run away. Then I ran into you."

"You did? When?"

"I'm Krypto, Lena. Well, I turned into that dog I just brought you. You adopted me and- I was the puppy, Lena."

Lena looked at her with a shocked expression before starting to laugh. 

"Not you too. Winn and Alex already had a laughing fit over it. They even took pictures and videos, Lena. It was embarrassing."

However, her friend was still laughing, trying to stop herself but failing. "A puppy." She let out before laughing again. "You're a puppy."

Kara frowned. "I'd like to remind you that I now know your secret love for romantic movies." She said raising her eyebrows.

"First of all, pride and prejudice is a classic. And secondly, you were a puppy and that's a lot more embarrassing than my movies taste."

She rolled her eyes amusingly.

"Wait. Does that mean..." Lena was suddenly serious and seemed to be nervous. Kara could tell her heartbeat was elevated too.

"That I know you have feelings for me?" She asked, noticing how her friend avoided looking at her as she nodded. "Yes. I have to say, that was the strangest way to find out my crush is mutual." 

Lena was now looking at her again, her cheeks blushing as she did so. Rao, a blushing Lena was a wonderful sight.

"It's mutual?"

"Definitely." Kara admitted with a smile. "When I've said I love you I might have meant something more than friendship with it but I didn't want to bring it up in case it could make things weird between us."

"Kara, you were my puppy for over a day and found out about it because I talked to you in puppy form. Things are clearly never going to be normal with us."

Now Kara was the one laughing.

"So we like each other." Lena pointed out.

"Seems like it."

Kara didn't waste any more time and leaned in, pressing her lips against Lena's. Softly and carefully. The brunette immediately returned the kiss. Their lips continued moving against each other and they didn't break apart until Lena had to stop to catch her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
